The present disclosure relates to drill rigs, such as a drilling and bolting tool for forming a hole and/or inserting a bolt into a hole in a rock surface.
Drilling and bolting rigs may include an extendable frame and a drive unit movable along the frame for inserting a drill bit or bolt into a rock surface. Components of a drilling and bolting rig are typically actuated by fluid power (e.g., hydraulic power), requiring complicated fluid power systems as well as fluid conduits or hoses to be connected to the drilling and bolting rig.